The invention is based on a motor-driven screwing tool. Such screwing tools normally comprise a coupling in the drive line. The coupling has the object of interrupting the flow of force between the motor drive and the screw when a determined torque is reached. A constructional type commonly used for such couplings comprises disks which are provided radially with teeth. The sloping sliding flanks of these teeth effect an axial force which is proportional to the load moment when driving in screws, causes the coupling disks to be spread apart and finally disengages the teeth when the limiting torque is reached, thus interrupting the flow of force. Since the tooth tips grind on one another after uncoupling, causing unwanted noise and wear, couplings are used which comprise three disks and two radial toothings arranged one after the other; one tooth pairing engages more deeply after the separation of the second, thus preventing the contact of the latter after the response of the coupling. However, this teaching, which is known from the DE-PS 4 37 803, has the disadvantage that the re-engagement of the cam pairing after uncoupling must be brought about by means of a separate lever. A simpler construction is the coupling according to the DE-OS 35 10 605 (=U.S. No. 4 655 103) which combines the aforementioned three-disk construction with a tooth, known from the DE-PS 25 26 004 (=U.S. No. 3 960 035), formed as a claw with a stop bevel. Another disadvantage is the fact that this coupling responds regardless of the rotational direction. However, it is precisely when loosening screws that the requirements for the flow of torque are different than when tightening, because a very high moment is required at the start when loosening screws particularly when a screw fits very tightly, e.g. as a result of corrosion; in the course of further loosening the screw, less and less torque is required. The opposite applies in the case of driving in screws; in particular, an interruption of the flow of force without rattling when the limiting torque is reached is desirable.